


Hell On Heels

by raventhewritingdesk



Series: Hamilton Inspirational Playlist [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU – Modern Era where the Schuyler Sisters are con-women who get all of their possessions from their past relationships. After going to jail for five years, the sisters are being interviewed about their lives and their greatest conquests: The Ham-squad as respected members of the community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell On Heels

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a song called Hell on Heels by Pistol Annies.
> 
> Everything is mine except the song lyrics. (The entire song is in here)

      Three women walked into the pressroom and instantly all eyes were on them. There were flashes of cameras and surprised gasps as soon as the women walked in. They seemed to be comfortable in the spotlight although all three had made a living off of living under the radar.

  
     After a leaked video of the trio singing while incarcerated, the Schuyler Sisters went viral across all social media outlets. The demand for them rose with every passing month, years, that the sisters lived in jail and as soon as they were released, a press release from their lawyers announced their intention of a ‘tell all’ interview from all major news sources.

  
     After only seeing the infamous trio in orange jumpsuits, seeing them all dolled up now was a sight that everyone enjoyed. They walked in and sat in the three chairs in order of birth, long shapely legs moving in perfect sync with each other.

  
     As soon as they were comfortable, reporters started firing off questions right and left hoping to be the first one called on. The young women giggle and left it to their eldest sister to do the choosing. The tallest of the three, with her dark curly hair in an elegant braid that dropped down her shoulder, was dressed in a sophisticated pencil skirt and tights with a single black seam that ran from her toes to her waist. Her men’s tie was tied loosely around a V-neck blouse. She looked more like a lawyer than a convict.

  
     She pointed in a random direction and the reporter stood:  
     “Angelica Schuyler you and your sisters have been described as every insult under the sun: con-women, gold diggers, and prostitutes. How would you describe you and your sisters?”

  
     “I’m hell on heels.” Angelica smirked as the reporters laughed. “Say what you will, but I’ve done made the devil a deal.” Her strong southern accent was warm and heavy with mystery.

  
     “He made me pretty.” Elizabeth, the second eldest interrupted her speech with her own gift from the devil. Elizabeth was in fact a beautiful woman dressed in elegant cloths with impeccably embroidery. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone that her looks had gotten her past many men’s doors.

  
     “He made me smart.” Angelica finished and then turned to her youngest sister Margaret.

  
     “And I’m gonna break me a million hearts.” Margaret smirked and leaned back her in her chair to cross her legs seductively. Her deep red lipstick drew in every eye and the smile she flashed showed that she knew it.

  
     More questions were being shouted and this time Elizabeth was the one to choose the reporter. “Miss Angelica, what about your first husband, John Church, do you have anything to say to him?”

  
     Angelica smirked and raised her left hand to show the brightest piece of jewelry she owned still on her ring finger. “This diamond ring on my hand is the only good thing that came from that man.”

  
     “What about your other relationships, does anybody stick out?”

  
     She tilted her head slightly trying to remember all of her past dalliances, “I got a GTO from one named Joe and a big peace of land down in Mexico. I’ve been waiting to go visit that. Of course there was who I’ve always assumed was my greatest achievement.” Angelica smiled and Eliza laughed.

  
     “Oh please tell me you’re referring to that loud-mouthed Southerner Jefferson.”

     “The one and only.” Angelica laughed.

  
     “You simply must meet Thomas,” Peggy uncrossed her legs and leaned towards the reporters with the eager face one about to tell a juice story. “Thomas . . .”

 

_Angelica had been itching to get her hands on the French aristocrat for years but seeing as he had just recently returned to his actual birthplace, America, this was the first time she’d had the chance to be acquainted with him. She’d been invited to yet another friendly gathering, all of her sisters had in fact, and she was about to add the ordinary, almost commonplace, invitation to the numerous pile growing in the corner when she spotted the Call To Engagement below the time and date: Thomas Jefferson’s Homecoming Party._

      _Immediately, Angelica responded to the RSVP for three although she was positive she wouldn’t be leaving with the same people she arrived with. She explained the situation to both Peggy and Eliza and they understood immediately and both agreed to play wingman for her. She dressed in her most attractive red dress and pulled on lace tights that accentuated her calves nicely. Her makeup was done to perfection and her eyeliner was sharp enough to strike the hearts of men. In short, she was ready for battle._

_The spacious town car brought them to the large estate where Jefferson was to be staying during his time in President Washington’s cabinet. Thomas Jefferson was an esteemed member of the cabinet and had continued his work long after the girls had been trialed and sent to jail. While it was his first year as Secretary of State, it wasn’t his first year in government. The man had spent several years as an ambassador for French/American relations. However upon returning home, alone, he’d grown to be quite the American aristocrat as well._

  
_Angelica entered the house with her sisters on either arm, and searched the ballroom for the man she knew would be hard to miss. She’d read all of his speeches and essays and knew from his words alone that he had an egotistical streak a mile long._ _She spotted him talking to President Washington at the bar, each of the men with a glass full of dark liquid in their hands. Good, she thought, It’ll be more fun while he’s drinking._

  
_She crossed the room quickly and the sisters began they’re attack. Peggy and Eliza went to work distracting the President with an enticing tail about their own journey from the southern lands to New York. With both of them directing their charms, George Washington never had a chance._

  
_“It seems that I am all yours.” Jefferson smiled with full lips and brushed a stray curl from his face._

  
_“Oh I’m sure I’ll find something to do with you.” Angelica smiled and winked. From his time in France, Angelica was sure that he’d seen plenty of loose or forward women but she was positive that he was not used to the game Angelica was playing._

  
_She sat down on the stool and Thomas motioned for the bartender. “Martini for the lady, please.”_

  
_Angelica smirked and shook her head, “Hennessey. Neat.”_

  
_Thomas smiled, “A lady after my own heart.”_

  
_“Oh trust me,” she sipped her newly acquired drink. “I’m after a lot more than your heart.”_

  
_Five more shots and four drinks later and Thomas was leading his guest up to his room. The bed was covered in purple velvet and purple silk sheets turned back and ready for bed. The room was lit by almost a hundred candles lit to varying degrees and burning steadily. The walls were covered with expensive art that could only be from Paris galleries._

  
_Thomas lifted his own jacket from his shoulders to hang it over his desk chair. He closed the door and locked it before stepping softly towards Angelica and lying a warm hand on her exposed shoulder. She shivered expectantly and allowed him to untie the bindings of her dress._   
_The fabric slipped from her soft skin and Angelica turned around proudly to expose her self to him. He stared slightly awestruck, much to Angelica’s amusement, and she moved around his prone hands to undress him. When he finally came to his senses he began to lay warm and wet kisses on the curve of her shoulder blades and the softness of her neck._

  
_Her teeth dragged across her lips and she rolled her neck and offered him more of herself to devour. His hands slid along the curves of her body and She gently turned him around and started to push him towards the bed. She was always one to take control and with Thomas it was no different. Lucky for her, he didn’t seem to have a problem with it._

  
_She pushed him to the bed and crawled over him, running her hands down his body and causing his cock to harden in her hands. She dragged her nails down his thigh causing him to throw his head back and hiss. He grabbed her thighs roughly in retaliation and guided her hips to his head. Jefferson wasn’t above begging for what he wanted but in this case he didn’t have to. Angelica leaned forward on the padded headboard and tucked her legs around his head._

  
_When his wet tongue touched her clit she gasped and immediately started to buck her hips along his tongue. He squeezed her ass and tried to keep her in one place as she moaned and shook from pleasure. He didn’t stop until she was shaking involuntarily and her thighs were soaked with her own mess. His wiped his face with the edge of his pillow before bringing her chin down to his mouth._   _His fingers found her sensitive and soaked folds and he began to massage her while they kissed. Angelica couldn’t handle it anymore and grabbed for his cock and started to guide it inside herself. She gave a satisfied moan as she sunk onto him and he filled her better than any man had before. His hands grabbed at her hips and they found a rhythm between the yells of pleasure._

  
_Thomas let her take the reigns, let her choose the pace and the position and when she crawled off him and turned around to wave her ass in the air, he positioned himself behind her with an expression of pure hunger._   _Angelica backed up onto him and let out a satisfied groan as her hips matched up with Thomas’. He took her then, harder and deeper than before, and brought her to a shaking, trembling mess that was gripping his expensive silk sheets._

  
_When he finished inside of her, he groaned low and guttural, the sound alone bringing her another wave of pleasure. He pulled out of her and wrapped his hands around her waist. He pulled her up flush against his body and placed wet kisses on her neck and shoulders. He cleaned her off and watched her snuggle into the sheets. He lied beside her, happy to have her soft hair against his chest as he calmed his racing heartbeat._

  
_“So, you remember that pamphlet that you wrote a couple of years ago? Common Sense? Let’s talk about how we can put some women’s rights in there.”_

_There was a soft chuckle of consent from the man._

 

 

The girls laughed as they remembered more fond memories of Thomas Jefferson. Peggy decided to pick the next question.

     “Are there any things that you look forward to getting back to?”

     The girls both looked toward Eliza who blushed. “Getting back to my music interests is going to be great. I got a pink guitar and a Lincoln town car from ol’ what’s his name I met at a bar.” Eliza waved away the thought of who ever she got the car from. “I also got a high rise flat in Hollywood, from a married man who wasn’t up to no good.” Eliza’s sweet accent swept the room and garnered everyone’s attention.

  
     “Tell us about him Eliza.” Everybody in the room, no less the country, knew what married man she spoke about. Former Treasury Secretary Alexander Hamilton was now a famous lawyer working in upstate New York. At the time, he’d been married to a Miss Maria Reynolds and the affair between the three had made front-page news for several months after.

 

      _“Eliza, a pleasure to meet you mister Hamilton.” Elizabeth introduced herself to the young Secretary of Treasury during one of the many dinner parties they were both invited too. His wife was currently entertaining some of Washington’s guests but paid no attention to her husband or whom he talked too._

  
_“Oh, trust me miss. The pleasure is all mine.” Alexander bowed deeply and planted a sweet kiss on her outstretched hand._

  
_The next couple of engagements, Alexander paid great attention to Eliza. He watched her every move and whenever her side was free, he was there in an instant. Eliza received gifts, chocolates, flowers; anything that he thought would win her good graces._

  
_After hundreds of letters filled with declarations of love, Eliza agreed to spend an evening dining with him. Unlike what she was expecting, Alexander cooked for her himself and they were the only ones in the house. No staff, no servants, no wife, nothing. Eliza wasn’t sure how he’d planned it out but she appreciated the effort._

  
_The dinner was pleasant and well cooked but Eliza didn’t agree to an evening with him for good food and expensive alcohol._

_"Alexander.” Eliza’s voice was low and heavy as she sipped the last of her dark red wine. She set the glass down on the table and uncrossed her legs beneath the table. Her soft fabric of her dress slid along her upper leg and revealed more of her sheer tights stretched across her thighs. “This meal has been fantastic, and the wine even more so, but I didn’t come here for that.” She lowered her eyes and smirked at his eager face._

  
_Alexander rose from his chair, almost knocking it over in his haste, and grabbed the back of her chair to assist her. Eliza laid a hand on his shoulder as she lead him to the master bedroom. Eliza didn’t think about where she was, or what she was about to do when she stepped behind Hamilton’s bedroom door. The only thing she had her mind on was Hamilton’s hand along the edge of her hips._

 

 

_“_ Eliza! Aren’t you going to tell us the whole story?” The reporters shouted more questions about the former Treasury Secretary.

  
     Eliza shook her head with a small smile. “Uhm the rest of Mr. Hamilton’s time wasn’t that exciting.” She was answered with calls of discouragement but she still shook her head. Even her sister’s might not have known how special Alexander Hamilton actually was to her and while she treated him as just another fling, another marriage she ruined, he was much, much, more than that.

  
     “Peggy!” One reporter yelled out. “We haven’t heard from you. Are their any relationships in your past that are worth retelling?”

  
     Peggy smiled fondly, “Well I don’t know about scandalous or exciting but there was one boy that I sure had some fun with.”

  
     “Oh please tell me you’re speaking of the Marquis de La Fayette.” Eliza squealed and shook her hands in excitement. “Oh that baby was so pure and innocent.”

  
     “Of course I’m speaking of the Marquis. He was by far my favorite and I hope he’s watching this.” Peggy winked at the closest camera before turning back towards the reporters.

  
     “What’s so special about the Marquis, Peggy?”

  
     “Oh mon dieu, par ù commencer avec Gilbert (Oh my God, where do I start with Gilbert).”

 

_Meeting Gilbert Du Montier, the Marquis De La Fayette, was a coincidence, at most a stroke of luck that hadn’t been anticipated by Peggy Schuyler. She had simply been strolling along the streets of New York, stopping every now and then to view a flower stand or store when she quite literally ran into the tall young man. Peggy looked up into the sunny face of the taller gentleman and wondered at her good luck._

_“Pardonnez-moi mad’am, je ne voulais pas te frapper (Pardon me ma’am, I didn’t meant to hit you). He cleared his throat, eager to give remorse, “Parlez-vous francais (Do you speak French)?_

  
_"Oui monsieur. Je fais. Vous êtes nouveau sur le pays (Yes, sir. I do. Are you new to the country)?” Peggy couldn’t help but set her sights on such an innocent face._

  
_"Oh , oui madame. Je suis venu en Amérique pour apprendre l'anglais et de l'étude . Bientôt je me battrai pour toutes les bonnes causes (Oh, yes ma’am. I’ve come to America to study. Soon I will be fighting for all the good causes).”_

  
_Peggy giggled, “Toutes les bonnes causes hein ? Sonne comme un homme après mon propre cœur. (All of the good causes huh? Sounds like a man after my own heart.)” It was true too. Peggy had always thought of herself as a woman who looked out for other people. She was always volunteering her free time and when she wasn’t breaking down the hearts of egotistical men, she was preparing sandwiches for the homeless._

  
_“Cela semble très chanceux car je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un pour me accompagner ce soir et il me semble que je l'ai trouvé un esprit intelligent des intérêts similaires . Cela vous dérangerait- être ma date de cet engagement ? (That seems very fortunate for I am looking for someone to accompany me this evening and it seems as if i’ve found an intelligent mind of similar interests. Would you mind being my date for this engagement?)"_

  
_Peggy almost fainted right there. She absolutely loved the way he talked. “Maintenant , quel genre de fille serais-je si je l'ai accepté une offre de la date d'un étranger ? (Now, what kind of girl would I be if i accepted a date offer from a stranger)?"_

  
_“Mes excuses madame. Mon nom est Gilbert . Gilbert du Montier , le marquis de La Fayette (My apologies ma’am. My name is Gilbert. Gilbert du Montier, the Marquis De La Fayette.)” He smiled and gave her a slight bow._

  
_She giggled, “Quel nom impressionnante . Oh Gilbert (What an impressive name. Oh Gilbert),” she tucked her arm underneath his and started to lead him away. “Nous allons avoir du plaisir (We’re going to have some fun.)"_

  
_The date started off eventful enough but Peggy couldn’t wait for the real fun to begin. She had dressed in her best color and worn a dress that accentuated her body greatly. If she needed a confidence boost, it came from Gilbert’s absolute astonished smile when she met him at her door. He dipped his head as soon as he got over himself._

  
_“Ma dame. Tue as l'air absolument merveilleux et je suis fier_ _d'avoir trébuché  sur quelqu'un assui incroyable que vous sur mon aprés-midi, promenade (My lady. You look absolutely wonderful and I am proud to have stumbled into someone as amazing as you on my afternoon stroll). He placed a kiss on the back of her hand and she giggled._

  
_“Gilbert, vous ne doit pas être si formel autour de moi. Allons. Je dois beaucoup à vous apprendre ce soir_ _(Gilbert, you mustn’t be so formal around me. Come on. I’ve got a lot to teach you tonight).” While Gilbert had asked her about American culture earlier, she was intending on teaching him a lot more than just the culture._

  
_The night was filled with important people and dancing to great music and a handsome guy on her arm, but Peggy was getting a little bored now. After the song ended, Peggy pulled Gilbert aside and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. “What do you say we get out of here and go back to my house?” She batted her eyelashes up at him but she knew that she didn’t even need to. Gilbert was wrapped around her finger in every way possible and followed her from the ballroom with puppy eyes and a dopey smile._

_While her best work had been done in the backseat of a car, she decided that someone as innocent as Gilbert needed to be introduced just a little easier than voyeuristic car sex. She did however tease him, angling her legs just so and pulling her skirts along her thigh. She tilted her head in the moonlight and watched as Gilbert drank her in._

 

     Peggy smiled at the attention, “Then there’s Jim, I almost forgot about him. I ran him off but I took the yacht.” She laughed an inviting laugh that didn’t match the subject she was talking about. “Poor Ol’ Billy, bless his heart. I’m still using his credit card.” She laughed loudly, “What can I say? I’m hell on heels. Sugar Daddy I’m coming for you.”


End file.
